


手をつなぎながら (Sambil Menggandeng Erat Tanganku)

by etoilehsj



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Color Blindness, High School, Inspired by Color Rush (TV), M/M, POV Third Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilehsj/pseuds/etoilehsj
Summary: When you can see colors when your soulmate holding onto your hand ...
Relationships: Do Hanse/Im Sejun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. 手をつなぎながら | 1

Hari ini hujan mengguyur seluruh bagian kota Seoul sejak subuh. Membuat orang-orang terpaksa memakai baju hangat dan memakai payung apabila ingin keluar rumah.

Do Hanse yang kini tengah menunggu bus datang di halte 008, hanya memandangi orang berlalu-lalang dengan jaket, syal, _sweater_ , maupun payung. Ia agak menyesal karena berangkat sekolah dengan seragam biasa, tak dilapisi apapun dan hanya berbekal payung kecil milik adiknya, sehingga seragamnya jadi agak basah terkena cipratan air hujan.

"Oi!" panggil seseorang yang mengenakan seragam serupa dengan Hanse.

Jung Subin, adik kelasnya yang kini duduk di kelas 10, berjalan mendekati Hanse.

"Nggak bawa jaket, kak?" tanyanya lalu duduk disebelah Hanse. Yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng dan menunjukkan payung kecil yang dibawanya.

"Cuma bawa payung. Jaket gue dicuci, ada satu sih tapi gue lupa dipinjem siapa. Kalo pake punya Hanbi males, ada gambar Kuromi-nya," Hanse menjelaskan.

Subin mengangguk-angguk, pandangannya berganti fokus ke arah ponselnya yang bergetar, ia lalu tampak mengetik sebaris pesan di _roomchat_ ㅡentah dengan siapa.

"Hari ini lo ujian praktik?" tanya Subin setelah mengunci layar ponselnya, menoleh kepada Hanse.

Hanse mengangguk. "Iya, Kimia. Pelajaran kesukaan gue sih, sejauh ini soalnya nilai gue bagus semua. Cuma tadi kayanya dapet info kalo ujiannya barengan sama kelas lain," katanya panjang lebar.

"Hm. Ribet ya kelas akhir," timpal Subin tanpa beban.

"Iya deh yang kelas sepuluh. Masih santai. Liat aja dua tahun lagi."

Subin tak menjawab, membuat keduanya diselimuti keheningan selama beberapa saat sebelum Hanse agak mendesis karena udara dingin terasa menusuk kulitnya tiba-tiba.

"Bagi jaket dong," ucap Hanse sambil mendekat ke arah Subin yang dari awal mereka bertemu memang sudah memakai jaket. Subin menolak dan menjauh dari Hanse.

"Dingin doang, cemen."

Ingatkan Hanse kalau Subin ini adik kelasnya, dan yang perlu diingat kalau mama Subin juga mengenal mamanya.

Nggak bisa dijitak jadinya.

"Awas ya lu."

Bus yang ditunggu keduanya sudah datang. Hanse langsung bergegas naik, tak lupa ia menempelkan kartu busnya sebelum mengambil kursi di baris kedua deretan kiri, sementara Subin duduk tepat dibelakangnya.

Rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya sedikit demi sedikit perlahan menghilang digantikan udara hangat bus.

Hanse jadi malas turun dari sini. Ia sempat terpikir untuk bolos dan berkeliling kota menaiki bus ini.

Tapi mana bisa, hari ini ia ada ujian praktik mata pelajaran Kimia. Kalau tak diikuti, nilai pada ijazahnya pasti dipertanyakan.

Yah, biarkan Hanse menghindari udara dingin diluar sana setidaknya untuk dua puluh menit sebelum ia sampai di sekolah nanti.

* * *

"GUE BUTUH JAKEEEET!" teriakan Byungchan yang tengah mendekap dirinya sendiri itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Berisik! Pake gorden aja noh," kata Juyeon sinis, lalu membaca buku paketnya kembali. Byungchan hanya ngedumel mengatai Juyeon tanpa suara. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Hanse yang sedang duduk di bangkunya, terlihat sedang menulis beberapa rangkuman materi kimia yang akan diujikan satu jam lagi.

"Seseeee! Bawa jaket? Gue kedinginan huhuhu," rengek Byungchan pada Hanse lalu mengeluarkan jurus jitu andalannyaㅡmemasang _puppy eyes_.

Tapi berteman selama hampir dua belas tahun membuat Hanse tak mempan sekalipun Byungchan mengeluarkan jurus jitunya.

"Nggak bawa. Tadi cuma bawa payung, mau payung?" tawar Hanse masih dengan tangan yang sibuk menulis.

Byungchan berdecak. "Ya enggak lah! Lo kira gue Ji Eun Tak mencari Goblin? Mana bisa bikin anget ... Lo gak mau peluk gue aja apa hihihi."

"Nggak, badan lo gede, nanti gue kegencet."

"Hanse mah, ga seru ... Jangan serius-serius napa belajarnya ... Santai aja, gue tau lo pinter kimia kan?" kata Byungchan sambil memandangi rangkuman Hanse yang hampir memenuhi selembar kertas A4 itu.

"Ya ... Lo tau yang lainnya kan?"

"Tau apa?"

Hanse berhenti menulis lalu menutup pulpennya. "Gue kan buta warna parsial *****."

_(*buta warna sebagian, penderitanya sulit membedakan beberapa warna namun masih bisa membedakan warna lain juga)_

Byungchan agak mendelik, lupa sejenak dengan penyakit turunan yang diderita oleh sahabatnya sejak lahir. "Hehe ... maaf, gue lupa," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Apalagi ini nanti tentang konsentrasi larutan. Larutan men. Kata Kogyeol yang udah ujian kemarin dia bilang larutannya gak dikasih tulisan namanya apa. Sementara kita bisa bedain larutan yang paling cepet dari?"

"Warnanya."

"Betul. Jadi gue sebenernya udah rada-rada pasrah deh. Semoga nanti gak ada warna merah sama kuning. Kalo ada, yaudahlah gue terpaksa nyontek tipis-tipis."

Byungchan mengangguk-angguk paham. "Mungkin kalo lo ketemu _soulmate_ lo, ntar lo bisa sembuh?"

Hanse menaikkan alisnya sebelah, bingung dengan kalimat Byungchan barusan. "Maksud lo? Yang bener aja deh masa kaya gitu?"

"Ya apa yang gak mungkin gitu? Gue ketemu Kak Seungwoo padahal gue sekolah disini, dan doi kuliah di kota seberang juga kejadian tuh!" ucap Byungchan bersemangat.

Hanse agak tertegun, pelan-pelan ia masih mencerna kalimat Byungchan. Agak sulit dipercaya, bukan?

"Yah itu sih emang lo caper, sok-sok nyasar masuk _group chat_ nya," kata Hanse masih tak mau mempercayai ucapan temannya itu.

Byungchan langsung menepuk bahu Hanse. "Heh, gue kasih tahu ya. Kita juga perlu usaha buat memperjuangkan cinta. Lo harusnya juga gini. Abis ini lo lulus mau ngapain? Mendingan nikah aja kaya gue. Heheheㅡ adaw sakit bego!"

Hanse baru saja menyubit lengan Byungchan saat ia mendengar kata "nikah".

"Kita baru kelas dua belas, dan lo udah mikirin nikah?" nada suara Hanse agak meninggi dan terdengar sewot. Membuat beberapa anak kelasnya jadi memandangi Byungchan.

Byungchan sih, mana peduli.

"Ya gapapa kali. Kalo yang nikahin modelan Kak Seungwoo juga besok gue siap. Langsung sewa gedung hari ini," balas Byungchan dengan jumawa.

"Prasmanannya apaan dong?" 

"Babi guling! Sedap gak tuh?"

"Yaelah malah jadi bahas nikahan kan. Yuk ke laboratorium sekarang, nyari kursi tengah, tempat strategis kata lo kan?" ajak Hanse sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Asik. Contekin gue ya! Tungguin ih lo kecil-kecil jalannya cepet banget woi!" Byungchan meneriaki Hanse sambil mengejar temannya itu yang keluar kelas lebih dulu.

* * *

Ujian praktik telah dimulai. Hanse kini dilanda kekhawatiran luar biasa, tak hentinya ia menggigit bibir dan memejamkan matanya dengan kalut.

Materi yang diujikan adalah konsentrasi larutan, dan tiga gelas ukur berisi larutan didepannya kini tampak berwarna hampir abu-abu di matanya.

_Mampus. Masa gue jadi beban kelompok sih?_

Oh iya, dan gurunya baru saja memberi tahu bahwa mereka harus berpasangan dengan selain teman sekelasnya.

Yang tahu hal ini cuma Byungchan. Lalu Hanse harus bagaimana?

"Salam kenal, gue Sejun. 12 IPA 5."

Lelaki tinggi yang bernama Sejun itu memperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta, ia mengulurkan tangan dengan wajah tersenyum.

 _Ganteng_.

Jujur saja memang lelaki disampingnya ini cukup tampan, kalau tidak salah Hanse mengenalinya sebagai salah satu _ace_ tim futsal sekolah ini.

"Hanse, 12 IPA 2. Gue tau lo kok. Pernah denger sih," jawab Hanse sambil menjabat tangan Sejun, namun entah kenapa matanya tiba-tiba terasa agak perih. Jabatan tangan itu hanya berlangsung kurang dari tujuh detik, Hanse langsung melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Gue mau jujur, gue gak terlalu jago kimia. Tadi gue sempet papasan sama Byungchan, itu temen lo? Dia bilang lo jago kimia. Tolong bantuannya ya?"

_Bilang aja mau nyontek. Bau-bau cuma mau numpang nama doang nih._

Hanse tersenyum _awkward_ sambil mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Kan gak enak kalau baru kenalan tapi Hanse udah nolak.

Jujur, Hanse tidak mempermasalahkan kalau Sejun mau nyontek. Dia bukan tipe orang yang pelit ilmu, dia akan mengajari temannya kalau dia mampu.

Masalahnya sekarang kan ... dia liat warna larutan aja gak bisa.

Duh, Hanse mau mengubur diri sekarang juga rasanya.

"Gue sering absen kelas kimia buat latihan turnamen futsal, apalagi semester ini tim gue masuk final kan."

"Udah absen, ilmu gak dapet, kalah juga gak dapet juara satu, gimana sih," cicit Hanse pelan hampir tak ada suara.

"Hah? Sori?"

Hanse yang merasa ketahuan itu langsung kelabakan. "Ha? Enggak kok. Gue gak ngomong apa-apa, lo salah denger kali."

 _Pendengarannya tajam juga ya ni cowok._ Gumam Hanse dalam hati.

Oke, balik ke perkara ujian praktik mereka. Gimana dong?

Hanse menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, seakan ingin melepaskan bebannya bersamaan hembusan nafas itu. "Lo tau ini namanya apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk gelas ukur paling kanan.

Sejun menggeleng, lalu tersenyum polos.

_Iya gue tau lo ganteng. Tapi ganteng lo gak ngebantu!_

"Yah ... yaudah deh," ujar Hanse lesu. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menyontek Byungchan yang duduk di meja seberang bersama dengan teman kelompoknya, Kookheon.

"Lo juga gak tau?" tanya Sejun yang tiba-tiba menyentuh punggung tangan Hanse.

_Loh?_

Larutan yang berada di gelas ukur yang tadinya berwarna keabu-abuan di mata Hanse kini berwarna kuning cerah. Suatu warna yang belum pernah Hanse lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

"Bentar."

"Hah?" Sejun melepaskan tangannya dari sana, mata Hanse bak kamera yang bisa berganti filter. Larutan itu kini kembali berwarna keabu-abuan.

"Lah?"

Hanse makin bingung. Sejun juga bingung. Byungchan bingung karena Kookheon terlalu pinter jadinya Byungchan gak ngerti Kookheon ngomong apa.

"Kenapa?" Sejun menyentuh punggung tangan Hanse lagi.

Aneh banget. Sumpah?

Ini mata dia berasa kamera instagram yang bisa berganti-ganti filter. Hanse mengucek matanya agak kencang, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya ini nyata.

"Jangan lepas," Hanse menahan tangan Sejun agar tidak berpindah dari sana. "Menurut lo, warnanya gimana?" tanyanya kemudian, lalu menoleh ke arah Sejun dan menatapnya dengan serius.

Saking seriusnya, Sejun sampai menelan saliva.

"Kuning ... Kenapa?"

"Ini merah, lalu ini hijau?" tanya Hanse memastikan. Sejun mengangguk membernarkan.

_Wah, asli, aneh banget ini._

_Jangan-jangan yang dibilang Byungchan tadi itu benar?_

_Wait,_

_Itu artinya soulmate dia, SEJUN?_

* * *

**Roomchat Hanse-Byungchan**

**Hanse** : CHAN

 **Hanse** : LO DIMANA TEMUIN GUE SEKARANG

 **Byungchan** : kantin, napa?

 **Hanse** : TEMUIN GUE SEKARANG ANJIRRRR

 **Byungchan** : ya lo kesinilah, gue lg ditraktir kukon

 **Byungchan** : gimana td lancar?

 **Byungchan** : sori ya gue keluar lab duluan udh laper soalnya mumpung dibayarin ini hehe

 **Hanse** : JUSTRU ITU GUE MAU CERITA

 **Byungchan** : yang biasanya pake capslock gue jir napa elo jd ngikut

 **Hanse** : ah ngomul gue kesana skrg jangan kabur ya lu

 **Byungchan** : okey dokey yo

"CHAN ASLI SIH?!" Hanse berteriak heboh begitu sampai di meja Byungchan. Sebenarnya meja kantin sih, cuma lagi ditempatin Byungchan sama Kookheon.

"Eh halo, Kukon," sapa Hanse sambil melambaikan tangannya kecil yang dibalas senyuman oleh Kookheon.

"Apaaaa sih ribut banget. _Jobdesk_ gue itu mah," ucap Byungchan sambil menyedot es jeruk di gelasnya hingga tersisa setengah. "Cerita apa?"

"Ih sumpah ya anjir," Hanse langsung duduk di samping Byungchan, bersiap memulai cerita. "Percaya atau enggak, kayanya yang lo bilang sebelum ujian tadi tuh bener deh."

"Ha? Yang mana?"

"Yang di kelas anjirrr baru berapa jam yang lalu masa udah lupa?" protes Hanse.

Byungchan berpikir sejenak, lalu sontak ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh! Yang nikah?" tebak cowok itu dengan pedenya.

Hanse langsung memasang wajah datar. "BUKAN! Yang _soulmate_ ... Inget gak? Gak inget kebangetan deh." jawabnya agak geregetan.

"Oh ... itu. Kenapa? _WAIT-WAIT-WAIT_? BENERAN?" Byungchan malah jadi heboh, membuat Kookheon yang sedang belajar dari ponsel itu agak terperanjat. Kookheon memang rajin, dia tidak mudah terganggu sekalipun ada bigos ***** bercengkrama didepannya.

_(*bigos = biang gosip)_

Tapi ucapan Byungchan yang kelewat keras itu memang membuat kaget, jangankan Kookheon, ibu kantin yang sedang menggoreng tempe dan bakwan juga ikut kaget.

"Serius??? Kok bisa sih anjir?" tanya Byungchan lagi, kali ini lebih pelan dan berbisik. Hanse hanya mengendikkan bahunya pertanda ia tak tahu.

Ya kalau tahu, tidak akan seheboh ini sih.

Hanse menceritakan semua yang dialaminya tanpa terkecuali, Kookheon yang ada disana jadi ikut menyimak tanpa diminta.

"Jujur gue masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya," ujar Kookheon mengeluarkan pendapatnya yang diangguki Hanse.

"Iya kan? Jangankan elo, gue yang ngalamin sendiri aja juga gak percaya. Masa sesimpel itu, penyakit gue yang katanya enggak bisa sembuh, mendadak jadi sembuh cuma gara-gara dia nyentuh tangan gue?" kata Hanse sambil menipiskan bibir, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya agak keras. "Gue malu banget daritadi, tapi kalo gak gitu, ujian kita gak bakal selesai, sih."

"Jadi selama lo nulis tadi, dia megang tangan lo?" tanya Byungchan. Hanse mengangguk pelan, membuat Byungchan jadi heboh sendiri. "Asik banget astaga! Udah kaya _fanfiction_ yang gue baca di AO3! Mungkin lama-lama ga perlu _skinship_ juga lo bakal bisa sembuh cuma karena ditatap sama dia doang!" lanjutnya sambil bertepuk tangan, heboh sendiri.

"Agak susah dipercaya sih, Chan. Kalopun iya beneran kejadian, lo beruntung banget deh, Hanse," timpal Kookheon sambil meminum _ramune_ yang dipesannya tadi.

Hanse mendesah pelan, lalu menaruh kepalanya di meja menghadap ke Byungchan, wajahnya tampak kusut dan frustasi.

Byungchan menepuk-nepuk bahu Hanse pelan dan menenangkannya. "Udah, jangan dipikirin, ini kan bagus juga buat lo, bukan masalah kok," katanya.

"Tapi tadi kelar ngumpulin lembar jawaban langsung keluar tanpa bilang apapun ke dia, gapapa kan? Gue kelewat malu anjir," tanya Hanse sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tepukan pelan dibahunya malah berganti tepukan keras, lebih seperti dia _ditabok_ Byungchan.

"YA MASALAH SIH ANJIR ... Seenggaknya lo makasih kek atau jelasin gitu, gue jadi dia juga bakalan bingung kali!" balas Byungchan dengan nada meninggi. "Bayangin lo jadi dia, disuruh megangin tangan orang yang baru lo kenal selama hampir dua jam. Terus lo kabur gitu aja, gimana? Kalo lo pada lagi PDKT sih, wajar ya. Nah ini lo sama dia baru kenalan dua jam yang lalu anjir. Gue sama Kak Seungwoo aja baru _skinship_ setelah dua hari kita pacaran!" lanjut cowok itu agak sewot.

"Abis ini bilang makasih coba ... Walaupun dia numpang nama doang sih, gue tau," saran Kookheon.

Hanse langsung meracau sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar, menyesali perbuatannya dua jam yang lalu.

_**Ting!** _

Suara notifikasi ponsel Hanse berbunyi, menandakan satu pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal.

 **+8104051996** : _[send a photo]_

 **+8104051996** : ini tempat pensil lo kan? ketinggalan tadi di meja, lo buru-buru keluar lab tadi, jadinya gue simpen deh

 **+8104051996** : gue balikin besok setelah ujian bahasa inggris, tapi lo harus jelasin yang tadi

 **+8104051996** : oh iya, lupa ngasih tau, gue sejun 12 ipa 5

Mampus. Hanse rasanya mau menghilang sekarang juga.

-tbc


	2. 手をつなぎながら | 2

Hanse duduk di gazebo ditemani sebotol ramune yang masih tersegel dan angin semilir menerpa wajahnya. Jari tangannya tak henti mengecek ponsel, memperhatikan sebuah roomchat dengan pesan terakhir darinya yang belum dibaca oleh Sejun.

**Roomchat Hanse - Sejun**

**Sejun :** gue selesai jam sepuluh

 **Sejun :** kalo ngaret paling sepuluh menit doang

 **Sejun :** jangan salahin gue, salahin Gak-ssaem

 **Sejun :** tungguin, jangan ditinggal lagi

 **Hanse :** bawel

 **Hanse :** iya

 **Sejun :** gue suka tuh ikan bawel

 **Hanse :** 😑

 **Hanse :** di gazebo

 **Sejun** : sabar cantik

 **Hanse :** hah?

Bingung gak sih kalian kalo jadi Hanse? Dia baru mengenal Sejun kemarin, dihitung-hitung sih baru 29 jam yang lalu, tapi chat Sejun sudah seperti ngobrol dengan sahabat lama yang keliatan naksir sama sahabatnya sendiri.

Hadeh.

Hanse jadi agak pening, memikirkan hal yang belum tentu hari ini akan ia temukan jawabannya. Belum lagi selama kurang lebih empat jam yang lalu ia mengerahkan seluruh pikirannya untuk mengerjakan ujian praktik. Cowok itu merebahkan diri, perlahan memejamkan mata, tanpa sadar matanya malah semakin berat, dan ia pun tertidur.

Di lain tempat, Sejun yang baru diperbolehkan meninggalkan kelas itu berlari keluar dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sekarang pukul setengah sebelas, ia membuat Hanse menunggu selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Cowok itu berlarian menyusuri taman dan memeriksa setiap gazebo disana satu-persatu.

 _FYI_ , gazebonya ada dua belas karena luas sekolahnya sebelas dua belas dengan Kebun Raya Bogor.

Ia lalu berhenti berlari, mengambil ponsel dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Hanse dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

**Sejun :** lo di gazebo mana?

 **Sejun :** gue nyari tapi gak ketemu, lo gak ninggalin gue lagi kan?

 **Sejun :** hanse?

 **Sejun :** lo ada minum gak nanti gue minta ya

 **Sejun :** tapi lonya dimana hey :(

 **Sejun :** gue kayak fiersa besari nih, berlarian kesana kemari tapi gak pake tertawa

 **Sejun :** hanse

 **Sejun :** cantik

 **Sejun :** lo ninggalin gue lagi nih?

Alih-alih mendengar suara Hanse, Sejun malah mendengar dentingan ponsel berkali-kali dari arah barat.

Karena Sejun orangnya kepo, ia lalu mendekat ke arah suara dengan perlahan. Dan benar saja, dilihatnya Hanse tengah tertidur lelap dengan tangannya terlipat dibelakang kepala.

Sejun berjalan mengendap-endap, berusaha tak membangunkan Hanse. Ia lalu duduk perlahan disebelahnya setelah mengambil botol ramune tanpa suara. 

"HE PUNYA GUE!" seru Hanse mengejutkan Sejun yang hendak menekan tutup botolnya. Cowok itu langsung merebut kembali minuman miliknya dan memasang wajah sinis. "Udah telat, dateng-dateng nyolong minuman orang lagi," ujarnya dengan mata menyipit, memandang Sejun dengan ketus.

Sejun hanya tertawa canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "Hehe ... Gue kira lo udah baca chat gue."

"Gue ketiduran, lo sih lama, maunya gue tinggal tapi karena gue baik, gue tungguin deh."

"Sori, kan udah gue bilang kalo gue telat, salahin Gak-ssaem aja," kilah Sejun enggan disalahkan yang dibalas cibiran kecil Hanse.

Keduanya lalu terdiam beberapa saat, Sejun masih berusaha mengatur napas karena berlarian tadi. Sementara Hanse berusaha menekan penutup plastik dari botol ramune ditangannya, yang tidak lain adalah untuk menekan kelereng di botol tersebut, karena satu-satunya cara untuk meminum minuman karbonasi rasa lemon itu adalah mendorong kelerengnya jatuh.

Entah segelnya yang terlalu kuat atau Hanse yang sedang loyo™, meskipun telah ditekan dengan kuat olehnya namun kelereng di botol itu tidak jatuh juga.

"Sini." Sejun langsung mengambil botol tersebut, hanya butuh ibu jari dan sedikit memencet penutupnya, kelereng itu langsung jatuh. "Gampang banget, cemen."

"Kok lo jadi ngatain gue sih?" Hanse meraih botol ramune dengan agak kasar, lalu meneguknya hingga tersisa tiga perempat.

"Pengen aja," balas Sejun tanpa beban, kini jadi melirik minuman yang dipegang Hanse. "Mau dong, haus nih abis lari-larian," pintanya sambil menunjuk botol itu.

Sebelum diberikan kepada Sejun, Hanse meminumnya lagi hingga tersisa kira-kira setengah. "Abisin aja," ucapnya lalu memberikan ramune itu kepada Sejun.

"Gue cuma mau minta seteguk aja, ngilangin haus."

"Gue udah penuh. Buat lo aja."

"Setengahnya ini tuh ga terlalu banyak kan?"

"Udah abisin aja."

"Enggak lah, simpen aja lagi buat nanti." Sejun masih bersikeras sebelum meminum minuman itu. Lalu ia malah mendapat pukulan pelan di lengannya.

"Cepetan abisin, nanti gak enak. Itu sekali dibuka harus langsung cepet diabisin."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sejun langsung menghabiskan minuman itu hanya dengan beberapa teguk. Hanse yang melihat hal itu malah berdecih, "Tadi nolak, sekarang malah dihabisin cuma tiga tegukan."

"Ya kan lo suruh tadi?" seru Sejun agak menaikkan nada suaranya.

Heran, jadi cowok kok salah mulu.

"Lagian lo merhatiin banget, kok tau sampe tiga teguk? Ngeliat ini ya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk lehernya yang menonjol tepat dibagian jakunnya. Hanse jadi kelabakan sendiri, merasa tertangkap basah.

"Enggak lah! G-gue ... Ngarang! Iya, gue ngarang aja. Kan bisa dikira-kira tuh," kata Hanse salah tingkah, berusaha menghindari eye-contact dengan Sejun.

"Lo tau gak?"

"Ha?"

"Kita baru aja indirectly kiss," ujar Sejun santai, ia kini malah memainkan kelereng yang masih terjebak di dalam botol itu.

Gak usah tanya Hanse gimana sekarang, yang jelas batinnya sedang meraung-raung setelah mendengar ucapan Sejun barusan.

_GUE HIDUP 18 TAHUN BUKAN UNTUK DIGINIIN YA, LIM SEJUN._

"Udah gak usah dipikirin, kaya baru pertama kali aja," sahut Sejun lalu mengembalikan botol yang dipegangnya kepada Hanse.

"Ng ... Emang pertama kali ... Haha," Hanse membuka suara, membuat Sejun jadi agak mendelik.

"MAAF BANGET."

Sejun cuma bisa 🙏🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻

Hanse menghela napasnya agak keras lalu mengambil botol itu dari tangan Sejun, "Hm, yaudahlah. Toh ngga langsung," katanya pasrah.

"Langsung juga boleh."

"APA MAKSUD LO."

"Bercanda, serius amat sih, ujian praktiknya udah kelar kali," kata Sejun santai, ia kini agak mendongak keatas, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya yang tadi agak berkeringat.

Hanse melirik cowok itu, diam-diam mengagumi detail wajah Sejun. Alis tebalnya, matanya yang akan membentuk bulan sabit ketika tersenyum, hidung bangirnya, wajah tirusnya yang dilengkapi dua lesung pipi itu membuat Hanse tak bosan memandanginya.

"Liat apa?" tanya Sejun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ng-nggak! Gak liat apa-apa kok, ge-er banget sih," elak Hanse, salting dikit gan.

"Jiah, bilang aja sih gue ganteng," kata Sejun dengan percaya diri. Setelahnya ia teringat kalau _pencil case_ Hanse masih ia bawa.

"Oh iya, nih, punya lo."

" _Thanks_." Hanse mengambil _pencil case_ miliknya itu lalu memasukannya kedalam tas.

" _By the way ..._ " Sejun melirik jam tangannya lalu PANIK.

"LAH GUE LUPA BELUM JEMPUT ADEK GUE," teriaknya panik lalu buru-buru pergi dari sana, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau apapun itu.

Hanse melongo.

_Sejun ANEH BANGET._

Sepeninggalan Sejun, ia pun turut beranjak pergi dari sana. Ya karena MAU NGAPAIN LAGI. Tujuannya kesini kan mau ketemu Sejun.

Duh, mana belum sempet cerita lagi, Sejun udah keburu pergi.

* * *

Suasana rumah Hanse sekarang sepi, bener-bener sesepi itu sampe cuma kedengeran suara jangkrik diluar sedang bersahutan. Papa dan mamanya sedang ada dinas diluar kota, sementara Hanbi ...

Biasalah, pacaran.

Tadi sore Hanbi dijemput pacarnya, izinnya sih jam 9 malam sudah balik, tapi sampe sekarang jam 10 belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangannya.

Hanse agak khawatir, adiknya itu kan satu-satunya saudara yang dia punya, perempuan pula. Hanse belum siap punya keponakan.

Oke, abaikan prasangka buruk cowok ini. Daritadi ia hanya menghela napas, membolak-balikkan buku paket Matematika dan hanya memandangi sederet rumus yang ia tak paham.

Kalau kata orang-orang, misal kita suka pelajaran kimia lantas kita pasti suka matematika juga, maka Hanse bukan salah satunya.

"Ini apaan sih buset," gumamnya masih membolak-balikkan halaman yang hanya dilihatnya sekilas.

Ya, kini kalian tahu kenapa dia belum paham, karena bukunya cuma dilihat sekilas, latihan soal tidak ia kerjakan, tapi pas ulangan berdoa agar nilainya bagus. Ajaib memang.

Dia berusaha mencintai mata pelajaran ini, tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Hanse pun tidak akan memaksakan suka karena sesuatu yang terpaksa itu tidak baik, jiah.

_**Ting!** _

Notifikasi ponsel Hanse mendistraksi atensi cowok itu, padahal belum ia lihat siapa oknum yang chat dia, tapi bukunya sudah ditutup dan ia langsung rebahan di kasur.

Ternyata Sejun.

Hanse degdegan, agak bingung juga kenapa dia harus ngerasa begini sama Sejun yang notabene baru ia kenal selama tiga hari.

**Roomchat Hanse - Sejun**

**Sejun** : dor

 **Sejun** : kaget gak

 **Hanse** : aneh

 **Sejun** : ndak bisa matematika :(

 **Hanse** : sama :(

 **Sejun** : belajar bareng yuk

 **Sejun** : nanti gue pesen makanan deh

 **Hanse** : lah rumah lo dimana

 **Sejun** : kita satu komplek ...

 **Sejun** : gang sebelah rumah lo

 **Hanse** : hah?

 **Hanse** : serius?

 **Sejun** : mau diseriusin nih?

 **Hanse** : heh gue pukul ya lu

 **Sejun** : jangan dong

 **Sejun** : sini lah

Hanse diam sejenak berpikir.

_Ini kenapa rasanya kaya dia udah temenan lama gitu sama gue?_

Tidak, Hanse sama sekali tidak keberatan, hanya saja ... Aneh.

Rasanya seumur-umur belum pernah dia mengenal orang baru dan ia jadi mudah tersenyum sendiri, pipinya jadi bersemu merah ketika Sejun tersenyum kearahnya, atau ia jadi mudah gembira hanya karena _jokes_ recehan yang dilemparkan Sejun.

_Gimana ya?_

_**Incoming call ...** _

_**Sejun** _

Mampus, ini kenapa anaknya nelpon? Hanse langsung panik dan kini terduduk, berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya.

Padahal mukanya gak bisa dilihat. Udahlah, namanya orang lagi jatuh cinta. Belum sadar aja dia.

"Halo?"

_"Halo, gimana?"_

"Hah gimana apanya?"

_"Kerumah gue?"_

"Gue masih nungguin adek gue."

_"Lah adek lo kemana?"_

"Gatau, tadi dijemput pacarnya."

_"Adeknya punya pacar, abangnya kagak."_

"NGOMONG APA LO BARUSAN."

_"Santai dong, yaudah bentar doang barang dua jam aja. Ntar kalo dia pulang sekalian suruh ke rumah gue aja jemput lo, ntar dikasih jeruk sama nyokap."_

"Hah, lo punya kebun jeruk?"

_"Lah studio RCTI dong."_

"BEDA TEMPAT."

_"Lo nih luarannya doang Upin Ipin dalemnya kak Ros ya, marah-marah mulu."_

"Lo juga nyari ribut sama gue."

_"Yaudah, gue tunggu."_

"GUE BELOM BILANG Iㅡ"

Sambungan telepon telah diputus sepihak oleh Sejun.

"... ya ... NI ORANG ANEH BANGET DAH PENGEN GUE RUJAK HIHHHH!" Hanse berteriak kesal sambil meremas ponselnya yang tak bersalah.

Mau tidak mau ia langsung menelepon Hanbi. Untung saja langsung diangkat jadi Hanse tidak berspekulasi macam-macam.

"Heh, dimana lo?"

_"Di rumah ayang lah."_

"Bucin banget. Pulang jam berapa? Tadi janji jam sembilan sekarang jam berapa manis?" sindir Hanse.

_"Hehehe."_

_"Dua jam lagi lah, nanggung sampe ganti hari. Kan gue libur besok."_

Hanse menghela napas, pusing dengan kelakuan adiknya.

"Yaudah. Gue mau nginep di rumah temen, lo bawa kunci kan?"

_"Bawaaa."_

"Inget jangan kelepasan. Gue belom mau punya keponakan."

_"LO JANGAN SEMBARANGAN. Ya nggak lah."_

"Iyeee gue percaya, lo jadinya pulang apa nginep?"

_"Gatau nih, nginep aja apa ya? Boleh gak?"_

"Lah nanya lagi lu."

_"Ya kan gak tau hadehhh."_

"Yaudah, tutup pintu jangan sampe keliatan tetangga."

Padahal Hanbi diseberang sana udah ketar-ketir takut dimarahin abangnya TAUNYA MALAH DITUNTUN. Heran.

_"Iyaaaa abangku sayang dah ya, semoga dapet pacar. Love you muah."_

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Hanse baru nyadar, kenapa dia bilangnya NGINEP. Padahal Sejun cuma nawarin belajar bareng.

Hanse jadi pusing sendiri. Dia langsung menghubungi teman seperbacotannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Byungchan.

**Roomchat Hanse - Byungchan**

**Hanse** : chan

 **Hanse** : lo kalo nginep di rumah kak seungwoo gimana

 **Byungchan** : gimana maksudnya?

 **Hanse** : ya ngapain aja

 **Byungchan** : hehehe privasi

 **Hanse** : UDAH NGAPAIN AJA LO

 **Byungchan** : memantau reksadana

 **Hanse** : keren

 **Byungchan** : YA ENGGAK LAH

 **Byungchan** : ngapa lo malem2 nanya gini

 **Byungchan** : MAU NGINEP SAMA SIAPA

 **Byungchan** : Heh lo masih kecil

 **Hanse** : TUAAN GUE DUA BULAN YA DARIPADA LO

 **Byungchan** : oh iya maaf kk

 **Hanse** : cepet jawab

 **Byungchan** : ya ngapain sih ... paling cuddle sama cium-cium doang

 **Hanse** : popo/kiss?

 **Byungchan** : ... kiss hehe

 **Byungchan** : LO MAU NGAPAIN JANGAN MACAM-MACAM

 **Hanse** : lah gue mau belajar

 **Byungchan** : belajar kiss?

 **Hanse** : NGOMONG LAGI GUE SLEPET LU

 **Hanse** : belajar matematika

 **Hanse** : dirumah sejun

 **Byungchan** : HAH

 **Byungchan** : ngapain anjir malem2?

 **Hanse** : YA BELAJAR???? emang ngapain

 **Byungchan** : besok matematika bukan seni budaya kan ga perlu gambar2 melihat warna? abis matematika juga udah kelar langsung classmeeting kan?

 **Hanse** : ya emang

 **Byungchan** : TERUS NGAPAIN SAMA SEJUN???

 **Hanse** : lah diajak

 **Hanse** : gue sendirian daritadi puyeng, takut pingsan sendirian kan gak lucu

 **Hanse** : lo sih gak peka :(

 **Byungchan** : maaf aku gak maksud :(

 **Byungchan** : trus sekarang lo dimana

 **Hanse** : _[sent a picture]_

 **Byungchan** : ih serem gelap banget

 **Hanse** : gue penerangnya

 **Byungchan** : jiahhhh, yaudah ati-ati

 **Byungchan** : belajar yang bener jangan yang lain

 **Hanse** : lo siapa ngatur-ngatur gue

 **Byungchan** : HANSE LO JANGAN BERBUAT YANG TIDAK-TIDAK

 **Hanse** : LAH GUE DIEM

 **Byungchan** : taunya sejun yang berbuat tidak-tidak

 **Hanse** : dahlah

 **Hanse** : besok gue bawain jeruk

Iya, sembari ngechat Byungchan, Hanse juga udah jalan menuju gang sebelah menuju rumah Sejun. 

* * *

"Chan, pulang yuk," ajak Hanse kepada Byungchan yang tengah meminum _orange juice_ dengan hikmat. Yang diajak hanya mengangkat alis bingung.

"Kita masih _classmeeting_ tau, bisa bolos ke kantin aja udah syukur. Emang boleh pulang?" Cowok berlesung pipi itu lalu kembali menandaskan minumannya hingga tak bersisa.

Hanse mendesah pelan. "Iya juga ya, tapi gue pengen banget pulang asli," ujarnya gusar, dengan mata yang tak berhenti melirik ke arah barat, seakan sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Lo nyariin siapa sih?"

"Gue gak nyariin, gue malah mau ngehindar."

"Hah? Siapa?"

"Sejun, lah."

"KEMAREN LO NGAPAIN AJA?" tanya Byungchan agak ngegas, untung yang bolos ke kantin hanya mereka berdua. Hanse langsung memukul lengannya pelan, menyuruhnya memelankan suara.

"Gak ... Gak ngapa-ngapain sih," balas Hanse. Ia berbohong.

Kalau diingat tuh, rasanya kepalanya mau meledak saking puyengnya.

"Es jeruk lo tuh, ntar gak dingin lagi," seru Hanse menunjuk gelas milik Byungchan yang berembun.

"Iya elahㅡ LAH LO TAU DARIMANA INI ES JERUK?"

"Kan warna kuning?"

"YA ... ITU ... Kok tau? Kan lo gabisa liat warna kuning? Tadi juga gue pesennya sendiri."

_Mampus, kok dia nyadar sih?_

"Nggg ... Itu ..."

"Gara-gara Sejun?"

Hanse mengangguk kecil, masih enggan membuka suara.

_BINGUNG MEN JELASINNYA GIMANA._

"Sebenernya lo ngapain sih sama Sejun?"

"Lebih baik lo jangan tanya," jawab Hanse masih enggan menceritakan hal yang terjadi semalam.

_**Ting!** _

**Roomchat Hanse - Sejun**

**Sejun** : dimana

 **Sejun** : kok gak nonton gue futsal

 **Hanse** : gak minat

 **Sejun** : dimana

 **Hanse** : dah pulang

 **Sejun** : bohong

 **Sejun** : nanti pulang bareng ya

 **Hanse** : dibilang udah pulang

 **Sejun** : orang gerbang depan masih digembok

 **Hanse** : nggak

 **Sejun** : lo dikantin

 **Hanse** : KOK TAU

 **Sejun** : lah gue ngarang aja

 **Hanse** : dih

 **Sejun** : gue samper ya

 **Hanse** : JANGAN

 **Sejun** : jadi ini balasan lo setelah apa yang gue lakukan buat lo semalam

 **Hanse** : udahlah

 **Sejun** : gue mau liat pipi lo yang kayak tomat

 **Hanse** : plis gue belum bisa cerita ke Byungchan

 **Hanse** : tolong diem dulu

 **Sejun** : oke tapi pulang bareng

 **Hanse** : iya iya astaga

 **Hanse** : puas lo?

 **Sejun** : oh begini rasanya dipuasin lo

 **Hanse** : HADEH

 **Sejun** : tapi lo masih bisa?

 **Hanse** : bisa tapi gatau kenapa mulai pudar gitu

 **Sejun** : yaudah ntar malem lagi

 **Sejun** : 😉

"Tapi setau gue Sejun mah bego matematika, lo juga katanya ga paham, terus ngapain lo belajar sama orang yang gak pinter matematika?" tanya Byungchan tiba-tiba.

Hanse makin pening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silakan dikira-kira sendiri ya teman-teman :D

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir! ꒰◍ˊ◡ˋ꒱ Ini adalah cerita bersambung dengan tiga bagian dari keseluruhan cerita. Tolong beri aku minimal sepuluh kudos agar kalian dapat membaca bagian selanjutnya :D 
> 
> Terima kasih semuanya, tetap jaga kesehatan ya!


End file.
